it started with a secret admired
by zul5
Summary: secret love letters are ment to be a secret but what happens if sakura opens pandora box and all the boys she knew could be in it. sakuraxeveryone fot eh boys i can think of.
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a secret admired **

Another letter was deliver, it was laying on top of her coffee table with a red rose tight to it with a red ribbon.

She looks at the item for few seconds and wonder, who ever deliver must of have big for her even doe she doubt the idea out her head. It was every day, the same different letter with a rose tight to it with a red ribbon and written words of love for her.

Sakura dint exactly know what to do with it, she could throw it or ignored it for how long it take, until her boyfriend found out about the little love letters she was getting, and throw a fit, wouldn't that be dandy. But she will admitted, it was rather sweet of this person to waste his time and write this lovely letter towards her. She felt bad for the guy, knowing that the poor fool (not trying to be mean towards him) would break his heart even doe she dint want too. She couldn't even accept his gifts but it will be rude no to. What was she going to do?

Sakura open the letter and read it.

_Dear, flower._

_You always in my mind, by every second your not with me and on the arms of another kills me. My heart couldn't take it, you know I love you and will give my life for you. So please don't forget me, the person who loves you and only you. One day I will take you away from that man and make you my, just wait until then I leave you this letter with all my heart and hope for the day that I can hold you in my arms and hide you away from other man._

_Sincerely yours._

As always there was never a name.

She folded the paper and out it onto the table while taking the flower out and put it into a vase with the other flowers she got from the same mysterious person.

She wonder who exactly it was, who will write this towards her thinking that maybe they will win her with words that could make anyone fall for those simple words of love, may be this guy must be some kind of stoker or maybe she just thinking too much. Sakura turn around and saw that her cloak signaling it was time to go to school. Today she will be working with deidara, her art teacher a very optimistic person who loves to express him self with the most unusual way he can think of.

She hurries out, grabbing her bag, her coat, and a bagel in her mouth locking the door when she got out.

When the pink hair girl had arrived, in that précis moment she was attack by what it look like a blond blurred who look to happy to see her and if she could guess who it was, she thought she could guess right.

"Mr. deidara…" she try to push of him, but sadly she was hug to death by the crazy art teacher.

"Oh sakura, you have no idea how much I need you" his hold on her became rather possessive and his voice change into a man who found his lover.

Everyone look at the two having a major blush on them and whispering to each other, sakura knew this would come to this.

"Mr. deidara do we have to this every day, specially this early" she sigh, almost getting tired of her teacher antics.

"But sakura you know how much I need you, you're the one who can make feel good when I'm in pain." Oh boy here we go again; having a blush printed her face. She swear that this man was just to much for her, does he know what he just said towards her and in front of the other students.

She tries to push him of her, only to be pull towards him more. "Mr. Deidara…please remembered we're in class…"

All of the sudden, the insane man was pull away from his precious prisoner by an arm, grabbing his collar shirt. The arm belongs to her drama teacher, Mr. sasori.

"mr. sasori' she thank the quite red head man, with a relief to be able to breathed.

The red head teacher only nodded, taking her thanks and said "you should have a stung gun or something, because this perverted will one day will rape you."

Sakura laugh, while deidara protested that 'his best friend was the cruelest man in the world.'

Sakura went to work with her project, and thankfully mr. deidara dint have an excuse to bother sakura. While sakura work, she begins thinking about the letter she got this morning and the other ones that are all in her doers. She wonders if her art teacher was the one who sent them, was he the secret admired.

He was always calling her to help him with papers or something he can think of just to be close to her and doing that fiasco in front of everyone, does the man know he is just embarrassing her. Even doe she thought is kind cute. But she doubted that he will send a letter, he was more expressive in this loudest way he can. And anyways the man was just playing with her; she was just something he thought was adorable to play with and will find someone he will be interested with, that's what she thought.

Then their was mr. sasori, he wasn't the type to express himself like deidara even doe he was the drama teacher. He was quite and strick, a person who only thought about his work and to things to be done. She doubted he will be her secret admired, but theirs that time that he did something she couldn't still believe.

_Flashback._

_She was rehearsing her play with other followed student; both wore playing romeo &juliete. She was juliete and the other guy was romeo. When romeo mess his lines, sasori would get mad with him that he couldn't take it. He got up and went on stage, he start talking just like romeo, but better, making everyone be amazed by his voice. Then when he got the kissing scene he grab sakura chin and kiss her passionately. His arm onto her waist whiles the other onto the head pressing her towards him; his kiss was hot making her legs like jelly. They broke from that and everyone wore baffle that the drama teacher kiss one of his students, but knew better it was only acting. Some of the girl who admired sasori wore growling towards the pinked and sakura was blushing like there was no tomorrow._

_"Does how is done, any questions?" the drama teacher told the student who eyes wore open wide like dinner plates._

_Then the next day mr. sasori had cut lots of kissing and intercourse scenes from the play, saying that it was a waste of time and dint want to bother with it._

_End. _

Maybe it was him…but their no way. Mr. sasori dint have time to write love letters towards her, and after all the man was not interested on her. He just sees her like a student and her as a teacher with beautiful honey eyes and…wait what is she thinking he was he teacher sakura couldn't not be hitting on him, specially when she was dating.

"-hey sakura, are their?" she turn around, to see white eyes looking at green eyes.

"Oh neji, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What wore you saying?"

"You have been spacing out again, Miss haruno. You should do something about that hobby of yours" he smirk seeing how she blush.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Is just something has been on my mind."

Neji put his hand on top of sakura hand and the other one on her check, his eyes never leaving hers making her thinking that neji was rely very handsome. Wait did she thought neji was handsome, well he is but he was dating his friend tenten and she couldn't do that to tenten.

Sakura nodes that the white eye and long hair boy start bending his head towards her, while closing his eyes and almost puckering his lips for a kiss. "Huh..neji…" she start speaking feeling his breath onto her face and the hand that hers tighten.

'Push him' said her mind, but her body wouldn't listen.

Why was neji doing this to her, dint he love tenten?

"neji you bastard get you hands of her!" a voice broke the two part and look who it was.

The loud voice belongs towards sakura best friend, naruto the loudest person she ever met well besides ino.

The saying boy ran towards sakura putting his arms around her and looking at the other boy with a furious look he can master. Neji by then let go of sakura and turn around looking like he lost a chance of something special.

"naruto is not what you think, neji was trying to see if I was ok that's all" she lie. Maybe tenten wont know nothing of what just happen, lets just hope naruto is stupid enough to believe it.

"Oh, ok." Ding ding ding, we have a winner.

Neji dint say anything he just look where naruto had his hand on her and almost growl. Sakura dint make a mind towards why he was acting like that.

"sakura your red, are you sick?" said the blond clueless. She nodded no but sadly the boy lifted her up and took her into a bridal style.

"naruto what are you doing" scold sakura.

"Don't worry sakura I will take care of you" for some unknown reason she thought she saw a glint in his eyes. "Of too the nurses office!" yelled naruto running towards the door, with sakura still in his arms.

"naruto, where are you taking my sakura" deidarascream seeing his favorite student been taking by a another blond then him.

In the nurses office, sakura lied in bed with a scold on her head, thinking naruto was a moron.

Naruto on the other hand seem rather too happy "the nurse isn't here, but I will take care of you".

What did he mean by 'taking care of her'?

She rolls her eyes and sat up "naruto, for the 10 time I'm ok. I don't why you even brought me here when you already know I'm not sick." Naruto hugs her again, while sakura sigh. She wasn't going to hit him to tire for that and the guy did all this because he was worry. She was glad that naruto was her best friend. She then felt something weird, was naruto trembling.

"naruto…are you o-mh" stwo parted lips wore now touching hers.

The boy kiss became hungry, he French kiss tasting her lips like her never kiss before. She had to admitted he was a good kisser, wait what is she thinking? No he was her best friend and her friend wouldn't like that. She pushes the boy of her looking tired from the passion kiss as he but with a clueless expression.

"no…u cant" she took a deep breath feeling all her hair almost gone "I already have-."

"I don't care! I know your dating that guy, but sakura I love you. I always had ever seen we wore kids I always love you but every time I get close to you I never get a chance to tell you how I feel. Now is my chance to tell you how I feel and I swear I will take you away from that guy and make you my."

She became surprised by what he said but relics he just said what the letter said at the end.

"naruto are you my-" she dint get to finished, because he was already hugging her waist and burying his face into her stomach.

She sighs, thinking this was getting to stupider. Her friend hinata love this fool, but this guy was too blinded to see that. But what hurt the most was that she betrayed hinata, she wish that she could not hear what naruto said, but a part of her was glad that he loves her. She put a hand onto his hair stroking the messy locks of blond hair on the quite boy and thought what he said. Yet her mind told her it wasn't him, he seems to having a hard time telling her this and he wasn't the type to write things up. Then she went back where neji try to do that towards her, what was she thinking that boy was on relationship with one of his friends and he try to cheated on with her, man did she feel like some sort of slut.

The whole room became quite for few minutes when naruto broke it. "Im sorry…" he muffle in side the bed sheets pulling her closer.

"Its ok, you just said something u won't sure" she try to lie to herself.

"No, I'm serious on how my feelings for you are real."

"What about hinata?"

"What about her?"

"Are you this stupid, come on she been after you ever see'sshe saw you and-just go." she turn her head to the other side trying not to let naruto see her pain full face.

naruto knew that he should just go. he got up, letting go of the girl he adored and walk towards the door, closing on the way.

sakura took one last look at the door and then crash her face into the pillow. "what am i going to do?" she cry on the soft item.

as the cloak strike towards 12 sakura realiseshe missed some classes and dint know how long she was in their, and dint care. until she heard the door open, knowing it must be the nurse, and could guess that shizune must have a hard time with the principal tsunade and the reason why she was this late.

"something is troubleling you miss haruno?" a voice that wasnt the woman she was guessing it was, but of a man who she knew who it belong.

"mr. itachi" sakura look to see her calculus teacher, standing at the door with a bored expresion he always had.

"you miss my class and thought you wore skipping but knowing you, you wouldnt dare. so my guess you wore in the nurses office."

sakura got of from the bed and apologised to her calculus teacher.

"im sorry, i was feeling a little sick but now im better" she smile thinking he will buy her lie, only god knows if this man believe everything her mouth just came out. she hurry but felt a chill going down her spine, feeling the stares the red eye man. she was use to be stares, but most of the times she felt a feeling that the man was undressing her. that made her shiver with fear and pleasure. sakura would admit ed that sometimes mr. itachi scared her, the way he is always cold towards everyone but it wasnt that she eas scared it was the way he acted towards her. shaking those thoughts from her head, she continued to walk towards where mr. itachi was heading to class, only to see that he went the opposite side classes wore.

"mr. itachi, arnt we going to your classroom?" she ask feeling a little scared.

"hm, now where did you get that idea miss haruno?" he smirk grabbing sakura and pushing her into the wall.

"ahhh...what are you doing" she cry from the pain, been trap by itachi.

"you know i been hearing rumors" he press himself making her cry "about you going out with someone and i got to say i dont like it" he bend his head towards her nape "s.a.k.u.r.a" and start kissing it.

she try to push him of her but it was pointless "itachi....please d-ont...ah-no!" she felt a moaned comming out of her.

itachi continued to kiss her neck, brushing his lips and sucking every flesh of her skin.

sakura felt her body go hot and her mind turning blank but refused to submit towards the Passion man who hunger for her, even doe she was getting assaulted by her calculus teacher.

when he was done, he lifted his head and look at the flushing girl puting his hand on her face. "your so beutiful sakura, that why i couldnt supress myself" with a smirk he said and left, leaving a breathless sakura.

'whats wrong with me?' she thought, sliding on to the floor and burrying herself with her hands on her face.

* * *

review....


	2. Chapter 2

_When he was done, he lifted his head and look at the flushing girl putting his hand on her face. "You'r so beautiful sakura, that why I couldn't suppress myself" with a smirk he said and left, leaving a breathless sakura._

_'What's wrong with me?' she thought, sliding on to the floor and burying herself with her hands on her face._

_-_

_-_

_-_

She dint know what to do, every boy she met (well except for some) wore acting love crazed for her, when did this all started?

She felt pain and discussed for herself.

Why was she acting like this, why can't she be assertive with them like in the old days. When she was young, she beat them up if they even look at her, even doe she thought 'what is to look at'.

"**Woof woof …**" she heard a sound of animal near. When she looks up she was a white puppy licking her cheek, almost trying to comfort her.

"Akamaru" the pink hair girl smile still feeling a little tint of sadness in her smile while stroking the white fur of the small animal. She looks up to see the owner dog, who was calling him seeing he was with her.

"Hey…are you ok?" the boy asks as he looks at her red puffy green eyes, he always like eyes the best. But today something wasn't right.

"…uh yeah I'm fine, I'm just sitting you know been lazy an all" she fakes a laugh. He dint believe her, not even that painful smile that she try to make.

He extended his arm to help her, who she took it with no hesitation.

"Thanks, kiba" she said.

"…what wrong, why wore you crying? Tell me!" he hated to see her like that.

"Uh oh nothing wrong with me." I wasn't crying, your thinking crazy kiba" she try to lie to him but he dint believe it. His eyes look down on her, almost penetrating her, she hated when he did that.

"…today I had a letter sent to me at my house. It wasn't bad news, it was…a love letter" she fidget with her finger feeling nervous talking to him about this "I dint to much cause every day I been getting it. But today, some of the guys have been acting, well… weirder".

His eyebrow went up hearing what she said. How can those guys be any weirder then they already are? You should see naruto collection of ramen cups in his closet or neji special combs for his hair (he thinks that guy might be a metro sexual) or shino special secret box (that isn't secret anymore) or shikamaru special pj's of sheep or sasuke hello kitty obsession or choji spandex or lee…well he doesn't need to tell what he has (cause he is after all the king of weirdness) or kiba pics of him posing with his shirt of, oh wait he is kiba.

"What u mean weirder, did lee finally stop saying youth?"oh he just hope he did.

She giggles knowing how kiba doesn't like lee very much. "No…it's more like, on how they feel about me" she blush thinking about it.

Kiba dint know what she was talking about in the begging but when he hear 'they feel about me' that wasn't a secret. He knew that half the guys like no adored her, so why was she crying?

"Sakura did they do something to you?" he grab her arms trying to see if she was ok. The girl just stood silent, trying not to look at him.

"Damn bastards, I'm going to kill them" he growl, making sakura stop him from what he was thinking.

"No, they do nothing to me is…just, let's not talk about that" she tries to change the topic.

"So how you try to get hinata attention?" sakura knew that kiba had a thing for the shy little white eye girl.

He stops and looks the other way, trying not to look at her penetrating green eyes of her. "What makes you think I still like her?" the mood change.

Sakura try to look at his eyes but he wouldn't let her "well…I know you like her even doe she likes…naruto" her lips became dry saying his name.

"I don't care anymore" hi hand wore now on his pockets still not looking at the roseta.

She saw how his face was and knew that it was useless to ask more questions.

"Oh I see."

It was easy for her to see how both parties wore having problems with love. Kiba loves hinata, hinata loves naruto and naruto loves sakura this was a big mess.

"…I like someone else" kiba spoke.

"What, who?" was there a chance that kiba could finally be happy with this someone and not hinata, oh how great to hear this.

"Forget it, if I told you. You will hate me".

Hate him? Why would she hate this funny and loving guy, she was happy that he came for her aid after her dilemma with everyone.

She grabs his hand and again tries to look at him. "Tell me" she almost pleads.

The dog boy saw her and thought she was adorable, how someone this cute can be so persuasive?

"You" with one simple word, let both become quite.

"What?" was he joking.

"You heard me, I like you-no I love you. When I saw you going out with that guy, it kills me seeing you how you both hold hands or kiss each other. I thought I like hinata but seeing you right now crying made me relics that all along I was in love with haruno sakura"

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing; kiba was in love with hinata, not her. Why wore this guys acting or saying those things to her.

"look I know that is not a good time to tell you this but I need to let it out and I'm not expecting you to take them" without a look he left with his dog right behind him.

She wanted to stop him or say something but dint; this was getting out of hand. She ran outside, looking for her favorite place in this campus and found it. A big tall cheery blossom tree, an old ancient tree that has been around this place ever since this school was built, this is the only place where sakura fell on peace.

When she spotted it, she walk towards it and let herself fall into the soft and thick grass. It was the most amazing place in this place but for her it was in the whole world. The falling of the petals and how the tree branches move by the wind wore just so peaceful and breathe taking, this was her special place.

It was getting relaxing and peaceful when she felt to asleep. She never nodes that two pair of jade eyes wore watching her, while she fell into her slumber without realizing there was someone else their too.

Garra jump landing next to the sleeping girl not waking her up or frightening her. He felt curious about her ever seen he got to this school and got a chance to talk to her. She was very charming and knew when someone wanted their space she will leave them alone, that what he like about her. Without hesitation he brought his hands toward her pink locks and strokes them. Then he bends down and smells her sweet strawberry shampoo scent, it was delightful. He continued to stroke her face and then he went down to where her neck was, when he saw what marking wore on her neck he became furious.

How dare that guy touch her and leave those marks on her exquisite skin, he will defiantly spill his blood for his unwanted act towards what he think was his.

He knew that the girl had a boyfriend but that dint stop him for what he was about to do. He continued to do what he was doing until he bends down and captured her soft pink lips with his.

But he was not done yet, he need to leave a mark where she and he knew.

This was garra way of showing his love towards his favorite flower.

Sakura awoke having a weird dream, she thought she saw garra and he was kissing her. Wow was that surprising, garra dint like personal affection but Mr. itachi and Mr. sasori wore the same too.

Ignoring the bizzard dream look down on her watch and saw that she was late for her last class of the day. It was enough that she missed the other classes but she couldn't afford to lose another one, man was she in trouble when her perfected attendance drops.

Running inside the halls, trying to get to her class sakura continued to rush when she finally arrive.

She was glad her last class her teacher was notorious for been late. She opens the door but was greeted by a white hair man with a patch covering his right eye and a turtle shirt covering his mouth "well if isn't this surprised, Miss haruno been late for class".

Mr. kakashi look to where his student was standing, looking embarrassed about her delay.

She bowed for respected and went to her seat.

After the class ended with half the class asleep and other listening, kakashi called sakura to stay.

Sakura knew that I t was for today been late; it was funny to even think about it.

"May I ask why wore your late?"

Was he kidding, he should ask himself about why was he always late.

* * *

sorry i took long...anyways the 3rd will be the end.

hope u guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd

_Sakura knew that it was for today been late; it was funny to even think about it._

"_May I ask why wore your late?"_

_Was he kidding, he should ask himself about why was he always late._

_-_

_-_

It was almost time for her class and sakura try to stare at her teacher and the cloak, she dint wanted to be late for this one too.

"Haruno, I ask you a question" his voice was almost sounding demanding, something unlike him.

She try to make an excuse but all she can think is what was happening to her to today and the guys who stole kisses from her.

'Why wore man so cruel to her 'she wonder as a tear came down her cheek.

Kakashi saw that and felt an urge to touch her, but knew very well not too.

"Sakura has anyone hurt you?" he tries to act more professional but felt he should say more.

She nodded no and try to whip a way the watery moist of her cheek and eye "I'm ok Mr. Hatake…I-I was just thinking about something" she try to do a fake smile.

He dint believe what she said, something must happen to make her act like this. She was such happy- go -lucky girl, who is very mature and make every around just become happy just by her presences. He admired, just like everyone in this school, well mostly everyone not including the jealous girls who try to harm her. Have they done something to her?

No it's not possible; sakura will ignored their protested and their abused she was a strong girl.

But what was the reason then?

He thought about so many other things, but could think of none.

Most wore about her and in that cute white summer dress running towards his arms and then…wait of minute he could not be think of her like that. He was the teacher for pick sake, she was younger than him and it was against the law to go out with a student.

"_She would graduate this year. So she will allow to go out with anyone been teacher or student". _A memories from the when he was talking with the other teachers came into his mind.

_Flashback._

_He was sitting on the council office drink coffee and checking grades, when all of the sudden he heard the word sakura from asuma._

"_That sakura is a smart and athletic girl, is amazing she doesn't have a no one" asuma say looking down at the window at a certain pink hair girl who was laughing while hanging with her friends._

"_But she does, she going out with this boy who goes to my first period class, I forgot his name but he kind youthful" gai was too looking down._

"_Oh you don't say" asuma smirk._

_Kakashi who listen to the conversation nodes itachi, deidara and sasori wore listing but their eyes seemed not happy to hear that._

"_Please, sakura-chan is just dating him out pity, she such nice girl and anyways she will break up with him" deidara the art teacher spoke._

_Asuma and gai turn to look to where the trio wore sitting "oh, why makes you think that" asuma ask._

"_Cause she is mine and its obvious she thinks of me" he smile._

_Both gai and asuma laugh. "Why are you people laughing, is obvious she and i-"he was cut by gai._

"_My youthful comrade, what you're saying is impossible. She is a student and you're a teacher, which will never work"._

_Deidara look in disgusted hearing gai "you saying that because you know you will never have a chance like I would"._

_Asuma and gai continued to laugh but it was cut short when itachi spoke and hearing him speak was unusual._

"_She would graduate this year. So she will allow to go out with anyone been teacher or student" _

"_But itachi, she very young to date this guy" asuma spoke._

"_Who said I was talking on the behave of this idiot" deidara got mad at that._

_Both parties became quite as the other party got up and left, but without sasori smirking at them._

"_Man those trees are just too weird" asuma shook his head ignoring what gai just said._

"_so my dear rival kakashi, what you think about this matter that happen" gai try to bother kakashi with what happen._

_Kakashi with his bored look, turn around to what he was doing and answered "it donst rely have anything to do with me"._

_End of flashback._

That's what he thinks, but more when he thinks about her it's impossible to deny it.

"sakura how about you and I…" he turn to look but sakura was no longer their and he was the only one in here.

'damn kakashi, does he know that I will be late for class but no that man he is just- ouch" while she was running to class sakura bump into someone.

"Watch where you going ugly" who else will call her that.

"Sorry sai" she apologized to him and try to help him pick up his drawing that felt from his sketch book.

It amazed her how a rude guy like him can draw so well.

"No leave it" he tries to stop her from helping him.

Sakura not understanding why just ignored his protested and pick up a picture of a girl seating on her desk looking bored while a pencil on her mouth…wait was that her.

Sakura look at the other pictures and saw that most about her. Why sai have drawing of her?

"It's not what you think ugly" sai face was now red trying to look the other way and taking away the drawing that sakura had of her hands.

"I was bored and could draw something else, so you wore the only thing that was there and don't ask me why all the drawing of you are in my sketch book. I don't think of you like that" he retorted.

Sakura sigh and knew that this guy only consider her as a friend, smile and waved goodbye.

"Of course you will think of that" he said in a low voice while hugging tightly his drawing sketch book he loves so much.

Sakura continued to run when she spotted that the she will be in time, she almost jumps for joy.

She walks in and sated onto her seat, waiting for the teacher to speak.

Wait something was not right, where is Miss konane?

A man with orange hair and piercing on his face was sitting on the desk of the teacher looking at some papers.

"miss konane is not here, so today I will sub for her and I know some already know me so I don't introduction or care about what you have to say about it" the man spoke as he got up and pass some papers to the students.

Sakura knowing who the man was relief to relics it was Mr. pein, a good friend of miss konane and she thinks her fiancé too.

Sakura took the paper and saw that it was about yesterday lecture, she knew all about and will be done with it faster than anyone in this class.

Pein smirk seeing how fast the girl finish her work and call her name "miss haruno, seeing that you're done why don't you help me with some stuff I need to get done with". Sakura dint complain got up and went to the door where he was now standing and follow him into the closet where the school kept some books and other school supplies.

Pein open the door and let her inside.

The girl with the flower name look at her surroundings, a unorganized room with papers on the floor and books all stack in one, she wonder how long has that stack been there and hasn't fallen.

"I need you to help me clean up this place, konane ask me to do it but…I was kind of busy" she roll her eyes while he sat on a seat he found.

'Lazy bastard, getting students do his dirty work' she thought while working picking up the papers that wore on the floor.

It's almost time to go and sakura was delighted that she will leave cleaning duty and go to her house and finally get this horrendous day over, no thanks to mr. pein dint help at all.

Oh well it dint matter, it was almost time to go home and no one was going to stop her. While she was in happy land sakura dint nodes that the stak of books start moving and some the books wore about to fall on her.

Pein came to rescue, pulling her out the way while in process both when down onto the floor with a big thud and dust picking up everywhere.

Sakura cough having the dust coming to her lungs and the dust of smoke blinding her and her substitute teacher. When the dust disappeared, sakura felt something was on top her and relics it was pein.

'Too close' she thought while blushing.

"Uh…Mr. pein can u please get of me…I'm ok and your quite heavy" man she sounded like hinata when she trying to talk to naruto.

But instead of getting up, he pull her on top of him while he was under her, and pulling her more into his arms. She felt something awfully weird about his but a warm in them. No, no, no…she cannot do this to Miss konane, why is wrong with her?

She was about to push him when the man pull her arms into his big hand trying to stop her and then said. "Don't try to do or say anything, let me enjoy the happiness I have crave for so long when I first saw you" his voice was almost saying he wanted her so baldly, she felt scared.

"You can't…your going out with Miss konane, your even engaged to her" she try to push but he was to strong. This man has been acting like every guy she has met, except for kiba, forcing himself onto her.

Why are they doing this to her?

"Yeah I know but I'm interested in you. Every sins I saw you seating on the last row looking at the window boredly, I knew I dint love konane any more and she already knew I don't love her too. But if you become mine and forget about all the man who been persuading you, I will call the engagement of. konane will understand" he leaned his head onto her nape and close his eyes.

Sakura could not believe what he was asking of her, she can't believe that everyone has been saying thing like him, about her. What wore this man thinking?

She got feta up and pulls her hands of him and then pushes him of her. "No, I won't accept such thing. I don't like this one bit" she yelled at him and got up and ran away.

Pein saw her leaving and dint stops her; he was on the floor looking at the ceiling, while a smirk was on his lips.

"Soon you won't say no".

Today was an awful day for her and she hope nothing bad will happen to her will she was now walking back home.

"Hey beautiful bitch, did you miss me" oh how god love seen her in pain.

"Not now hidan, I'm tired and I want to get home as quickly I can" she glared at the white hair man and push him where he was standing in front of her.

Hidan loving how mad she gets at him could help it and almost jump her but a bat hit him on the head.

Sakura saw it was kakazu.

"Leave her alone, hidan" the man with stitches having a bloody bat on his right hand said, while hidan was on the ground crying from the pain.

Sakura dint rely say anything, she knew this pair always playing around and causing trouble.

"You should talk, you stalk her more than I do" hidan grin seeing how his buddy face change.

"Lies!!!" kakazu yelled at the man and look at the girl who look at both, oh he just hope she dint believe what this idiot just said.

Hidain seeing that kakazu had his defense down attack him, and both man wore on the ground rolling around.

Sakura not wanting to be there snick of and walk away towards her home.

'Man... .' she thought while sighing. (She dint rely heard what hidan said about them been her stokers, lol)

Now back to the road, sakura was almost getting to the place she so desired but as I said before tragedy just love company. (No she wasn't hit by a bus!)

She bumps into a girl with long black hair and black eyes, wow she rely pretty.

'Wow she more prettier than me' she thought looking at the girl smooth white skin.

"…im sorry, I should be looking where I was walking" she apologized to the girl.

The girl looks at her and giggles "no, it's ok are you ok?' she ask, but something was of about her voice. The girl took her hand and continued to smile "I'm haku"

Sakura look at her and couldn't help but smile too.

'Weird name for a girl, but oh well' she thought.

"Nice to meet you haku" this girl was defiantly very pretty.

"Oh by the way I'm not a girl sakura, I'm a boy". Oh how nice he is a boy, wait a boy…oh who care he is nice and prettier. She wonders if she could braid that pretty hair of his…wait did he said her name.

"How do you know my name?" she dint even told her his and she never seen this guy in her life.

"Well…" he leaned into her face and then he kiss her check "I been watching you for a long time, my dear love" he then walk away leaving a stun sakura in shock.

"Why do you do this to me?" she felt herself becoming more depressed.

Sakura was finally her home, it was an apartment.

She went to her door and tries to take out her home keys. She took them out but they slip out of her hand. She was about to bend down when a blue hand caught them.

"Hey pinky".

"Hey fish boy" she half smile to her neighbored kisame.

"What wrong? You look like you're about to kill yourself".

"Oh nothing fish face, I'm just not having a good day" she again try to force a happy face to the shark man.

He gave her keys and sakura thank him. "So I was wondering i-if you will like to come in and grab a bite with me, I just made spaghetti" he was blushing.

She always wonder why he always start acting differently when he asking her, she wonder.

"Sorry fishy, im tired. Maybe next time, ok" she open the door and went in but before giving kisame a hug.

Good thing she dint see he just fainted.

* * *

sorry i thought i was going to finish here but apperently i wasnt.

so well review.


End file.
